fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoke
"Smoke & Mirrors" is the second episode of the first season of The Wolf Among Us. The episode was released on February 4th for PC, Mac and the North American Playstation 3 Network and on Febuary 5th for Xbox 360 and European Playstation 3 Network. Story The episode starts with Bigby being questioned by a female detective named Kelsey Brannigan. Bigby is reluctant to answer her questions. Suddenly, the detective and police officers in the room pass out, and it is shown that Crane had used a memory-wipe spell to let Bigby out. Crane and Bigby are in a car and talk. Depending on the player's choice, Bigby can praise or criticize Crane's actions. They arrive at the Woodlands to see Tweedle Dee or the Woodsman, depending on your choice in episode one. Bluebeard is seen cleaning his knife, and Crane tells Bluebeard to let Bigby talk to them (Dee or Woody). Depending on the players actions, Tweedledee or The Woodsman will provide information about Snow or Faith. Also, if the player chooses for Bigby to be "too nice" about his actions, Bluebeard will start punching the hostage (Tweedledee or Woody), and then begin fighting with Bigby. Snow White walks into the room, asking what's going on. The beginning credits start. Snow White reveals she was not dead, and that someone else had been using glamour to look like her. Snow and Bigby talk to TJ, who said that he had found the body while swimming. They talk to TJ for a bit and gain some information. After, Snow and Bigby examine the body of the victim. It is revealed that she had been using a black market glamour, and that she was given instructions. One of the instructions was to wear the same perfume that Snow wears. A sample of Snow's hair and a photograph of her were also found in one of her pockets. The glamour wears off, and it is revealed that it is a troll. The troll is identified as Lily, Holly the bartender's sister. The player is given the choice to allow Snow to go to the bar with Bigby. When they/Bigby arrive at the bar, Jack is giving snarky remarks and the player is given the choice to kick him out or to let him stay. Bigby tells Holly about Lily's death, and Holly reveals that Lily was a prostitute who worked at The Pudding & Pie. Bigby arrives at the Pudding and Pie to ask Georgie, the club owner, questions. Georgie is very cocky, and the player is allowed to destroy items such as his TV or cigarette machine to get him talking. Ultimately, Bigby finds a hole in the ground in which Georgie had hidden a book and some money. The book lists the name of each of the worker's clients and the room number in which they would stay. Lily's last entry was to Mr. Smith in room 207. He then goes to the Open Arms Hotel, and is suprised to find that Beauty works there. Beauty helps Bigby, and leads him to room 207. As Beauty uses her key to open the door, she finds out that it doesn't work. Beast appears, and believes that Beauty had been cheating on him with Bigby. Bigby and Beast begin to fight, and they crash into the door of 207. They stop fighting, and find that there was blood and flowers all over the bed. It is then revealed that this is where Holly's sister died, and that Mr. Smith has an obsession with Snow White. He had asked Holly's sister to wear Glamour to look like Snow White. Bigby finds an envelope with three photos; one photo of Snow on a bridge, one of Snow and Bigby during the previous winter, and one of the glamoured Lily on the bed with Ichabod Crane looking over her body. It is then revealed that Mr. Smith is Crane. Crane is looking through the Magic Mirror, seeing Bigby and Beauty. He picks up the magic lamp and throws it at the mirror, breaking it and ending the episode. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Kelsey Brannigan *Ichabod Crane *Bluebeard *Tweedle Dee (Determinant/Optional Magic Mirror Vision) *Woodsman (Determinant/Optional Magic Mirror Vision) *Snow White *Grimble (No Lines) *Toad *Toad Jr. *Magic Mirror *Tweedle Dum (No Lines; Optional Magic Mirror Vision) *Lily (''Corpse) *Holly *Grendel *Jack Horner *Vivian *Georgie Porgie *Nerissa *Clever Hans *Gwen (No Lines) *Beauty *Beast Locations *Upper West Side Precinct *Woodlands **Basement **Business Office **Witching Well Chamber *Trip Trap *Pudding & Pie *Open Arms Hotel In-Game Decisions How did you respond to Crane about Snow's death? *Sympathized with him- 60.9% *Accused him of not caring- 39.1% How did you treat the murder suspect? *Persuaded him to talk- 62.4% *Forced him to talk- 37.6% Did you let Snow come with you to the Trip Trap? *Let her make her own decision- 91.9% *Told her to stay- 8.1% How did you handle Georgie Porgie? *Didn't hit Georgie- 69.9% *Hit Georgie- 30.1% Did you keep punching Beast while he was down? *Didn't punch him a second time- 77.8% *Punched him a second time- 22.2% Impacts *Tweedle Dee or the Woodsman will be interrogated based on who was arrested in the previous episode. **Interrogating the Woodsman will allow Bigby to identify the troll body as Lily, and to ask the Mirror to see Holly and Lily. **Interrogating Dee will allow Bigby to ask Beauty about her associating with him. *Toad will ask Bigby to apologize if he hit him while investigating his apartment. *Grendel's right arm will be missing if Bigby ripped it off in the previous episode. *If Lawrence was saved in the previous episode, Bigby will mention that he's heard Georgie's name before when Holly brings him up. *If Bigby didn't give his money to Faith or spend it on the whiskey after the bar fight, he can use it to pay Nerissa. *If Bigby gave Faith his money, it will appear in Georgie's floor safe and Bigby can retrieve it. *Beauty and Beast will have different reactions to Bigby depending on whether he lied to Beast. **If Bigby told Beast about Beauty's location. Beauty will be aggressive towards Bigby for revealing her location to Beast. **If Bigby did not tell Beast about Beauty's location. Beast will call Bigby a liar. Mentioned Characters *Rapunzel *Rose Red *Faith Deaths *Magic Mirror Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Kelsey Brannigan. *First appearance of Bluebeard. *First appearance of Jack Horner. *First appearance of Vivian. *First appearance of Georgie Porgie. *First appearance of Nerissa. *First appearance of Clever Hans. *First appearance of Gwen. *Last appearance of Lily. *First mention of Rose Red. *First mention of Rapunzel. *This is the only episode where Bigby isn't in the thumbnail. *In the 'Smoke and Mirrors' episode, if the player were to observe the scene where Beast and Bigby are arguing, if the player looks closely behind Beast the time of day is early morning, however that sequence is in midnight. *Bluebeard, who is introduced in this episode, is voiced by Dave Fennoy, the voice actor for Lee Everett in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. *Despite appearing in the preview for this episode if Bigby saves him, Lawrence is not seen at all during the events of "Smoke & Mirrors". *Sometimes, if Bigby takes the money from the floor safe at the Pudding N' Pie, it will remain visible in his hand for the rest of the scene even though he's not holding it. **The preview also shows Bigby in his werewolf form, which he does not transform into until "A Crooked Mile". Toad is also heard in voiceover speaking to Bigby during this sequence even though he is not present during any of Bigby's werewolf moments. Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Episodes